


That Deathless Death

by ProphetWraith



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: random starfleet idiot boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetWraith/pseuds/ProphetWraith
Summary: That's a fine looking high horse... what you got in the stable?"Hozier, "Take Me To Church"





	That Deathless Death

Kai Winn was as unimpressed with the Federation tonight as she was any other night. Godless man-children in stiff uniforms, the lot of them, subtle evil that wove its way into the paghs of her people with promises of paradise and salvation.

“Eminence? Eminence, are you okay?”

“Forgive me...” She pulled an apologetic smile across her gritting teeth, her eyes flickering only a nanosecond to the young fool’s collar. “Lieutenant. I must have indulged in too much springwine.”

“Is it against Bajoran faith for their Kai to enjoy such… pleasures?

His suggestive leer upon her robed body was both insulting and laughable, but she played her part flawlessly, dipping her head in mock embarrassment. As he moved to block their hands from view, she clandestinely dug her perfectly manicured nails between the officer’s thighs and upward, her eyes daring him to make a sound.

“And what, exactly…” She lowered her voice and leaned in closer so no one could hear her, licking her lips provocatively as she caught the faintest of controlled whimpers in his throat when she applied more pressure; his fear tasted divine. “... would you know of pleasuring a Bajoran Kai, my child?”

“I-I-di-I-I-bu-I-”

“I understand.” She held him there as he guffed and resumed to her full height, forgiveness and sincerity dripping from her tongue like deadly honey. “You do not wish an audience for your confession.”

“Lieutenant Carter.”

“Captain!”

The Kai released her prey and allowed him to turn and jump to attention as the blue icefield of her eyes gazed curiously just over his shoulder at his master.

Small in stature, tall on confidence. Cocky with a lazy drawl. Eyes of reflective steel, ebbing in all of the right and wrong ways as she dismissed her subordinate and he all but ran for safety.

“Kathryn Janeway.” A nod of military respect. “Eminence.”

“Kai Winn." A nod of feigned diplomacy. “Captain.”

“You were easier on him than I will be later.”

“I expect a full report of his indiscretion, of course.”

A smirk tugged the corner of naturally rosey lips, mischievously angelic eyes slowly taking in the full height of the pious woman now in front of her before locking again to deceptively chaste ones.

“I've never pleasured a woman of faith.” The Starfleet Captain's eyes were inches below the Kai of Bajor's now, with a dangerously sultry tongue to match. “But I’d like to give it one hell of a try.”

Winn Adami was finally impressed.


End file.
